


Friends are like …

by PhilosophicCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Philosophy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/PhilosophicCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kurze "Geschichte", die mir bei den 'Freunde sind wie'-Sprüchen in den Sinn kam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends are like …

**Freunde sind wie Sterne. Du kannst sie nicht immer sehen, aber sie sind immer da.**

Freunde beschützen dich.  
Freunde helfen dir.  
Freunde merken, wenn du sie brauchst.

**Freunde sind wie Engel. Sie helfen dir wieder auf die Beine, wenn deine Flügel vergessen haben, wie man fliegt.**

Freunde sind für dich da.  
Freunde unterstützen dich.

**Freunde sind wie Bäume. Es kommt nicht darauf an, wie viele Äste es gibt, sondern wie tief die Wurzeln gehen.**

Freunde begleiten dich über einen langen Zeitraum hinweg.  
Freunde gehen niemals.

**Freunde sind die Familie, die du dir selbst aussuchen kannst.**

Freunde sind die Begleiter, für die du dich selbst entscheidest.  
Freunde sind die, die freiwillig in deiner Nähe bleiben.  
Freunde sind die, die du nicht dazu gezwungen hast.

**Freunde sind wie Brücken, die dich mit all ihrer Kraft über die Höhen und Tiefen des Lebens tragen.**

Freunde geben niemals auf.  
Freunde sind bei dir.  
Freunde würden alles für dich tun.

Freunde sind so vieles für dich.  
Freunde bedeuten dir mehr als alles andere.  
Freunde bedeuten dir unendlich viel.  
Für Freunde würdest du bis ans Ende der Welt gehen.

Das macht sie aus.  
Das bedeuten sie.  
Das alles bestimmt sie.  
Denn Freunde sind ganz genau das.  
Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
Es gibt keinen besseren Begriff dafür.  
Keinen Begriff der passender wäre, denn:

**Freunde sind einfach nur Freunde.**


End file.
